labratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2
On May 18, 2012, Disney XD announced that they had renewed Lab Rats for a second season. It consists of 26 episodes. The filming started on August 22, 2012. The first episode was released on February 25, 2013. The season finale was released on January 13, 2014. The premiere episode of this season was Speed Trapped. The finale episode of this season was No Going Back. This was the only season which doesn't have a one-hour special as the premiere episode. Episodes #Speed Trapped (203) - February 25, 2013 #Spy Fly (201) - March 4, 2013 #Missin' the Mission (202) - March 11, 2013 #Quarantined (205) - March 18, 2013 #Robot Fight Club (210) - March 25, 2013 #Bro Down (204) - April 1, 2013 #The Rats Strike Back (206) - April 8, 2013 #Parallel Universe (207) - June 17, 2013 #Spike's Got Talent (208) - June 24, 2013 #Leo vs. Evil (211) - June 24, 2013 #Hole In One (217) - July 1, 2013 #Trucked Out (220) - July 8, 2013 #The Bionic 500 (223) - July 22, 2013 #Bionic Showdown (212/213) - August 5, 2013 #Memory Wipe (219) - August 19, 2013 #Avalanche! (214) - September 16, 2013 #Adam Up (218) - September 23, 2013 #Llama Drama (216) - September 30, 2013 #The Haunting of Mission Creek High (209) - October 14, 2013 #Perry 2.0 (215) - November 11, 2013 #My Little Brother (225) - November 18, 2013 #Prank You Very Much (222) - November 25, 2013 #Twas The Mission Before Christmas (224) - December 2, 2013 #Trent Gets Schooled (221) - January 6, 2014 #No Going Back (226) - January 13, 2014 Cast Main Cast *William Brent (credited as Billy Unger) as Chase Davenport/Spike/Chase Henderson (26/26) *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport/Adam Henderson (26/26) *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport/Bree Henderson (26/26) *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley/Leo Dooley (Parallel Universe) (26/26) *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport/Donald Davenport (Parallel Universe) (20/26) Recurring Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport/Tasha Dooley (Parallel Universe) (10/26) *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport (6/26) *Will Forte as Eddy (8/26) *Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport (4/26) *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry/Terry Perry (Parallel Universe)/Robo Perry (14/26) *Ben Stillwell as Owen (3/26) *Michaela Carrozzo as Caitlin (2/26) *Elizabeth Margaret Beatrice as Ms. Thistle (3/26) *Madison Pettis as Janelle (2/26) *Grace Kaufman as Kerry Perry (1/26) *Varied as Dooey Dingo (1/26) *Telma Hopkins as Rose (1/26) *Eddie Perino as Trent (2/26) *Graham Shiels as Masked Man (1/26) Guest Cast *Sean Whalen as Security Guard (1/26) *Mark Christopher Lawrence as Announcer (1/26) *Adam Dingerman as Kevin Stone (1/26) *Sean McCallon as Hammer Time Fighter (1/26) *William Charlton as Jerry (1/26) *Tim Russ as Agent Gordon/Agent Gordon (Parallel Universe) (1/26) *Laird Macintosh as Agent Ryker (1/26) *Stuart Nixon as Car Salesman (1/26) *Craig Zimmerman as Pierce Harrington (1/26) *JT Neal as Clayton Harrington (1/26) *Sarah Stiles as White House Rep (1/26) *Ken Dickason as Jasper the Ghost (1/26) *Matthew J. Evans as Alaster (1/26) *Peggy Miley as Mrs. Perry (1/26) *Noah Wyle as Dr. Evans (1/26) *Ben Cornish as FBI Agent (1/26) *Jeff Douchette as Bank Rep (1/26) Special Guest Cast *Joey Logano as Himself (1/26) Trivia *Spike returns in the episode Spike's Got Talent. *This season had one 1 hour special. (Bionic Showdown) *This season revealed Douglas being Adam, Bree and Chase's father. *Hal Sparks was absent for six episodes. *This is the only season with the season premiere not being a 1 hour special. *This is the last season... **with the old lab. **where Leo isn't bionic. **where Leo has a high voice.